Love: A Mystery to Unveil
by Sordid Ego
Summary: Love works in a mystery that no one can completely understand. It is a complex emotion where we only long to protect and have the ones we love.But sometimes, fate plays a trick on us and our love ones.When that happens, be careful.
1. Orgasm

Love: A Mystery to Unveil 

--- Sordid Ego ---

Chapter 1: Orgasm 

The sun had shone to its brightest that cold morning of January.

The shaft of light came in through the open windows of an enormous bedroom.

The gusting wind sent the flowing curtains dancing. The melodious twittering of the birds echoed across the room. Other than that and the whistling of the winter breeze, there was nothing but total silence.

Inside the colossal bedroom, slept two individuals… they were both NAKED!

On one side was a man with a strong physique.

He had gargantuan bulging muscles, soft wavy hair, handsome features, and a fair complexion. His perfectly built body was one of his greatest assets. Many women admired him for that. "A real get backer!" They would say.

As the sunlight touched his face, the man was awoken. His name was Mido Ban.

He slowly and carefully opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling for some moment. Then he turned his naked body a hundred and eighty degrees to face his companion, a young woman who was sound asleep beside him.

Ban looked at her and marveled at her long iridescent velvety hair and white skin tone. She was gorgeous yet she looked weird for some. But for Ban, Chi was really awesome.

As Ban's eyes were completely fixed on her, he admired her even more.

_Oh Chi, you don't know how delighted I am to sleep with a Goddess as lovely as you do. _He thought to himself.

He reached out for the young woman and gently touched her cheek…

It was SOFT!

He rubbed it soothingly…

He admired the young woman's beauty.

Because of her irresistible splendor, Ban seemed to be magnetized. He moved his bare flesh closer to her and kissed her by the forehead.

The young woman gently moved and opened her weary eyes. She felt she was being caressed by Ban when she woke up.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Ban greeted her in a deep undertone and he gave her a mesmerizing smile.

The young woman just looked at him and did not reply. Instead of saying a word or a greeting in return, she awarded him with a blinding smile.

MAGNIFICENT!

Her smile drove Ban to make a move. He reached for her and gave her a loud yet engaging smack.

Chi felt he's being so unfair so she violently responded with extremely loud kisses.

The sound of their lips plunging with one another broke the morning's deadly silence. Hearing this made Ban's orgasm to be unsurprisingly aroused. Consequently, he started licking Chi by the neck.

Chi thought Ban was tickling her so she giggled.

Her chuckle made Ban think she was really enjoying what they were doing so he gave it a little more shot with his cold playful and slick tongue.

He madly licked her cheeks and then he plunged back to bite her lips.

He challenged Chi to a tongue wrestling.

To his surprise, Chi did not refuse.

_I did not know you are good at this, my Chi._

As their tongues GRAPPLED with one another, both of them felt the heat of their aura mounting. Ban's passion was on fire. His sexual drive was at its summit… at its climax.

For a year that they had been living together, they had been doing this almost daily. Everyday, they would sleep together with their bodies nude. They would satisfy one another with loud professional French kisses. They would enjoy themselves under a large cover that concealed their heated flesh.

They would share warm breaths until they end up suffocating. They would only stop when the air become so tight for them.

Being in desperate need for air, they let go of each other to fill their empty lungs with fresh winter breeze.

Both of them were panting heavily especially Ban who had really done his best to give Chi such pleasure she deserved.

Though they were having a hard time breathing, their hearts were filled with contentment.

They were still filled with gladness…

Ban could not control his excitement.

Meanwhile, their heads rose up simultaneously and Chi's mesmerizing tranquil eyes met Ban's, which by that time wore an agitating look.

No one knew what to say. They just stared straight at each other letting their gazes speak for them. Though there was no word pronounced or a sound produced, the silence gave them a unique way of communication.

After a long moment of silence…

After a long moment where no sound was produced…

After a long moment when no move had taken place…

At last! Ban had put his thoughts on actions.

He held Chi by the leg and pulled her closer towards him.

He let his fingers run across her waist…

Chi was really enjoying it.

Her eyes voluntarily closed as she felt Ban's passion arising.

He hugged her CLOSER…

TIGHTLY this time…

Their proximity caused Ban's sexual excitement to increase some more.

He could hear Chi's warm rapid breathing.

Her passionate flesh was in a really close contact with his.

Their chest touched each other's. Ban felt Chi's yielding breast leaning to his chest.

Oh, they were so soft! 

Their tenderness awarded him with gratification.

Like a little boy seeking for the comforts of his own mother or a little puppy wanting to be hugged by his little master, he lowered himself down just enough for him to bury his face in her chest.

Oh, how captivating this game really is. 


	2. In Agony

Chapter 2: In Agony 

Had a year already passed since he last saw her?

He was unsure of when and how everything had happened. He felt like he had been living in misery all along by himself for perpetuity.

All the troubles he used to encounter day by day were nothing compared to the wretchedness he felt when his friend left him. He had always loved her. He had vowed to protect her. He had done everything for her. And what happened after that? She had left him and had gone with a total stranger.

Everyday, he would lament in one corner…

Everyday, he would think of the memories he had had with her…

And that every single day… the pain was becoming more excruciating for him much more…

What's wrong with me? Am I not worthy of you? He would question himself repetedly. What did I do to that drove you to chose him other than me? Nanda! 

Poor Hideki…

No matter how hard he tried, he could not just drive the young woman out of his mind.

He could not just forget the memories of her lovely face… of her tender voice.

Oh, just imagine how hard it is to love someone who loves another especially if you have already loved her more than you should.

+ 

8:00 A.M.

Properly dressed but with a worn out look on his face, Hideki went outside the apartment he was renting.

For a year, he had always been walking the lane every morning.

Noticing a solitary figure journeying the path going nowhere, the birds that were resting on tree branches sang a soft and heartrending melody that caused Hideki's tears to stream down his gentle cheeks.

The sun was already rising. The sunrays beamed through his tears making them glistened like stars in the morning.

Hideki was a man of great melancholy…

An ill-fated survivor of a cataclysm…

THE ADVERSITY OF LOVE!

Once, he thought love was an angel soothing his soul… calming his spirit. He had thought love was everlasting and never hurting.

Back then love was really a glorious mystery.

But now…

Everything had changed for him.

For him, love was only a temporary pleasure and was never permanent. It was only a sharp sword that has the ability to shatter, even the hardest heart, into pieces.

And now…

The trauma of loving again was slaughtering him to death.

He could not bring the past back… neither could he deny what had happened.

He could not just forget everything for he had not forgiven himself yet.

For him, it was his fault not Chi's.

If only I was strong! If only I was able to prove myself worthy of her! Especially… If only I was able to tell her how much I love her… 

Hideki had always regretted that day.

It was raining so hard back then…

He was lost in the rain searching for Chi all over the large vicinity of Tokyo, Japan.

He was shouting desperately. He was trembling both in cold and in fear as he yelled Chi's sweet name over and over hoping she would hear him and show her face to him.

He was delightful to see her but what could have happened?

She had chosen to go with a stranger.

And so, she left Hideki and enjoyed the comforts of the get backer's powerful arms.

Hideki's deep thoughts were interrupted by the barking of a dog lost in the streets.

He stared at it.

He kneeled down and petted it.

How I wish I were a dog being taken care of by my master. He said to the dog.

And how I wish my master is Chi. He sighed.

Could there be any possible medication that would heal a wounded heart?

Even though he cried all his tears out, the pain would not leave him unless he forgave himself. But what could he do to ease the pain?

All his hopes…

All his dreams…

All his thoughts…

All were shattered…

SHATTERED!

He had been deprived of his only love…

He had been deprived of his everything!

And now…

He was lost in the shadows of his own fear…

The fear of trusting…

The fear of loving…

And most of all…

There was the fear of sharing both his pleasure and his grief with someone else.

His future had turned so dim that it could now be compared to a star that was already losing its light and no one could ever tell if there was still a method left to nurse his wrecked spirit.


	3. Sorry for the Tears

Chapter 3: Sorry for the Tears 

"Anything that you like?" Ban asked Chi with a big smile that was drawn across his lovely face.

Chi, as she was usually doing, did not respond. She circled her eyes around the city and watched the chain of events around her.

There were the vendors selling balloons to the little children merrily playing.

The ground was filled with pallid winter snow.

The children were gathering snowballs and they threw it at one another.

Two were riding seesaw.

One was on swing.

The other one was pushing him.

However, while everybody was happy, there was one boy who was left behind weeping at the corner of the playground and no one seemed to care.

Everyone was busy doing his thing. No one knows what the problem of this little boy was… and no one was even interested to know.

The boy wept silently as the cold breeze blew and whistle to his ears. The birds sang a very beautiful melody. The nature was trying to create an orchestra yet the boy continued to cry.

It seemed that there was not one and not a thing that would soothe his young wounded heart.

All throughout he remained a solitary melancholic little figure…

A pitiable little thing hiding behind the shadows of his sinister past…

Chi's vision was caught by the lamenting little boy.

She felt a cold shiver ran down across his spine.

She could not understand but she also felt his sorrow.

She wanted to approach him.

She wanted to know what the problem was.

Moreover, she wanted to know in what way she could be of help.

As she tried to walk towards the boy's direction, Ban stopped her.

Her questioning eyes stare at Ban whose hand was placed over her shoulders but face looking at another direction.

"There is no way you could help him. Just let him be."

"But why?"

" That little boy's parents had passed away. Approaching him cannot restore their lives anyway."

"But…"

"Yameru!"

The tears were forced out from Chi's eyes as Ban yelled at her.

Ban felt guilty for making her cry.

He did not mean to.

Why did I shout in the first place?

Could it be because he was also affected?

Could it be because he had also experienced being deprived of his parents' love?

Or, could it be because his jealousy had been aroused?

He stared at Chi who was quietly weeping. He was standing trembling in front of her. He was also helpless that he could not understand what was happening to him.

You're still thinking of him. Aren't you, Chi? 

After a long moment of silence…

A long moment for thought…

At last!

The words came out from his mouth…

"Go - go" He hesitated.

"Gomen ne." He finally said bowing his head down.

"O, hontou ni gomen nasai, watashi no Chi."

He moved closer to the woman and wrapped his hand around her making it tight.

"Hontou ni aishite'ru." He whispered to her ears.


	4. Off the Wall

Chapter 4: Off the Wall 

Tokyo was the largest city in the whole world yet it was so small for individuals to hide.

"Oh how are you?" a young woman asked another girl who was of the same age as she.

"Would you like to buy some fruits?" A vendor asked trying to sell his goods to one of the people passing by. That was the same vendor you could see as you pass this place daily.

"Where are you going?" one yelled at another as he saw his peer walking briskly along the crowded streets.

Oh how small this blue planet was!

Day by day, we were meeting the same faces…

Doing the same things…

Encountering the same situations…

Hearing the same music…

Falling on the same trap…

Going crazy over the same person…

The earth was a vast yet small world for every one of us to linger.

_How long had it been? _Chi began to think while Ban's strong powerful arms were still wrapped around her.

_Is it more than or lesser than a year since I left him?_

_How is he now?_

_What does he feel?_

_Is he still in pain?_

_Sorrow?_

Chi wept silently thinking of her friend Hideki. Though she did not want Ban to know, Ban noticed it. He did not want to make Chi cry but what could he do?

As Chi cried all his tears out, Ban was struck by a fast and sharp arrow breaking his heart.

His heart ached. He did not know what to say. He feared Chi would be willing to send him away. But his greatest fear was knowing that Chi loved someone else.

Just then, a forlorn man, who seemed not to notice them at all for he had problems of his own, quietly passed by. Ban eyed him suspiciously.

I think I have seen him somewhere. 

Was it because a year had already passed that Ban already forgot who the man was?

Chi planted his hands on Ban's well-built chest and gathered her remaining strength to push him away.

Ban moved back.

He touched her face and he let his finger catch the tears that continue to fall from her creepy yet fine-looking irises. He had sworn he would never make her cry but he failed and now he blamed himself.

He regretted squealing at her.

However, could he do anything to alter the situation?

By the time Chi and Ban continued their walk, the downhearted man had already gone. Nevertheless, he had not left completely.

As they reached a bookstore, where Ban was supposed to buy a book that Natsumi asked him to buy for her, he saw the man there.

Chi surveyed the store with his eyes moving around. She spotted a little cute item and walked towards it.

Ban remained at his place. He just followed Chi with his eyes. He watched her from behind and smiled as Chi's scent spread in the place.

Meanwhile, Ban felt a cold hand on his shoulder…

He turned his head…

There he was… the pathetic man he had seen earlier…

"Can I talk with you for a minute or two?" the stranger said.

Ban looked back at Chi.

She was still looking at the stock of souvenirs sold at one corner.

"What do you want?" He asked the stranger as he turned his head back to face him.

"Let's talk outside." The stranger said.

Ban was about to complain but he could do nothing for the stranger had already left for the outside. He followed.

He still did not recognize him but the stranger did recognize him.

"What do you want?" Ban asked again.

There was a long pause giving way for the silence to conquer the place…

"Why?" The man asked breaking the tranquility of the atmosphere.

Ban eyed him with one of his eyebrows raised. He could not understand what the man was saying. He was left at a lost.

He had no idea of what was happening.

"Why won't you make yourself clear? What do you want from me?" Ban asked impatiently.

"What do I want from you…?" The stranger taunted then laughed.

"So you're saying you have already forgotten about me, huh?" he shouted.

"How could you? You have taken Chi away from me and then you can just act like nothing serious had happened!"

"So you are…" Ban broke in.

"Yes I am!" The stranger yelled cutting Ban.

"I am the guy, Hideki, the original man of Chi." He yelled.

"Isn't it funny?" He asked.

"When we first met, I, you and Chi, you were the one stranger here. And now, I am the one who's being a stranger. I have always thought of Chi. I have always loved her. I have not forgotten a single little detail of her. Not even yours. I could never forget the face of the man who has caused all the misery I feel!" Hideki was now shouting in pain and in anger.

"I remained silent. I have thought Chi was already happy by your side. I have thought you love him but then I was wrong!" Hideki yelled in hatred.

"I love her. I really do love her!" Ban reassured.

"But I've seen you. Don't tell me it's all in my imagination!" Hideki's loathe for Ban was mounting.

"You've seen what?"

"Stop pretending you know nothing!"

"I don't know so tell it."

"A while ago, I saw you made her cry."

"What?" Ban felt his heart was breaking. It turned into pieces. The noise created of the busted pieces of his heart echoed in his mind. Those words caused so much pain… so much guilt. He said nothing more. Hideki did not utter another word anymore. He was already breathing heavily trying to calm himself down.

"You…" Ban started.

"You don't know what really happened, do you?" Ban continued.

"What?" Hideki looked at him blankly.

"Chi cried because of you." The words came out from Ban's mouth almost in a whisper but enough for Hideki to hear.

"What do you mean?" Hideki asked him startled.

He was now getting confused. He wasn't as sure as he was when he asked Ban to come. His convictions left him. He was not sure of what was really happening.

"She still loves you." Ban looked straight at him.

There were loud gusts of wind. The people watching them kept silent. Hideki had no idea what to say… what to feel… how to react.

"Chi? She still loves me?" he thought aloud. Ban nodded at his question.

"Hideki-kun!" an attractive young woman appeared in the middle of the crowd.

Hideki raised his head up and searched where the voice came from.

Just then…

He found himself wrapped around Chi's soft comforting arms.

He turned his head to see her.

A plaintive smile was drawn in his tantalizing lips but was broken as Chi plunged her mouth into it even in front of everybody else.

The people who were watching were all shocked.

But as Ban saw this, he was heart-stricken.

He could not help it but kneel down to his knees.

I have done everything for you to love me but it is not enough.

Chi was the first one to let go. She noticed that Hideki did not fight back with a kiss. She wondered why.

"Ban's kisses are sweeter and more productive yet I love both of you."

The two men's eyes widened at what Chi had said…

Their mouths were opened in a gape.

_Did I hear her wrong? _Each one thought.

They swallowed hard.

They both lick their lips as they felt their faces drying up of the hot aura that surrounded them.

Chi seemed to be the only one enjoying.

"What is happening to you two? Aren't you happy?"

The two men did not replied but fixed their eyes on her. They were both startled. And so as the audience who were watching them.

What is she saying? Can she not understand? 

Hideki also knelt down. He was stupefied.

Nevertheless, the strangest thing that had happened that day was that Chi rubbed her belly.

"Don't you know?" Chi asked them. "I will soon be a mother of two. I am pregnant. The doctor said its twins. You should be happy. The father of one is Ban and the father of the other is Hideki. Isn't that amazing?"

No one of the two men move after hearing what Chi had said. They could do nothing but gape at the revelation that had just been disclosed to them.

Was it really possible for Chi to bear a twin with different fathers?

** OWARI **


End file.
